The Fanfiction That Never Was
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: I screamed in agony as my heart was physically ripped out of me. I clung helplessly to their cold hands, protuding from my chest. "Master... why?" And yet, somehow, I knew it would come to this. SoraKairi -RoxasNamine eventually-
1. She's Gone

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.**_

-

**I dream of the day I will exist… Exist in my mind as well as the minds of others… Exist with reason, exist with company**

-

Axel's POV

"Anyway, I digress. Go find Kairi." I never did find her. "Oh, almost forgot… Sorry for what I did to her." Not the first time I forgot to say sorry.

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." At least we know she's still alive to find.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be into it, you know?" I'll never have the chance to see those three again… "Haven't got one." So how come it feels like something where my heart should be is cracking into a million pieces?

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Good question.

"I wanted to see Roxas." I never even thought through the last words I said to him. "He… was the only one I liked…" The only one I'm aloud to mention, anyway. "He made me feel… like I had a heart. It's kind of… funny. You make me feel… the same..." She would have loved to meet you. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon." Do what I'd failed to. "Now go." Maybe… I'll see her soon… in the other world she used to speak of.

"Axel…"

???'s POV

The last bit of my life just got ripped out of my chest and, as is almost sickeningly appropriate, burned in front of me.

I flinched away from nothing, clutching my torso tightly. I drove my thumb nail hard into my finger. I continued to do this until blood trickled down my finger. I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked the blood off.

He was gone, along with him was the last of my past with Organization XII, both the worst and best days of my life.

**Commentary: Please Review is all I can say!**


	2. This Time Around, I am Me

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.**_

**Commentary: Thanks again for the review, Jwan! And thank you, wolfer, for the favorite! Um… I would **_**usually**_** give a brief summary of what's to come but… (shrugs) I don't know what I'm going to do next! It helps for me to have a vague outline of what I'm doing.**

???'s POV (don't worry, you'll catch her name soon)

I never lifted my right hand from my chest. I knew that if I did, I'd be vulnerable. I'd wander my way through familiar worlds in that position. I never let anyone get even close to my chest. Not because I was afraid of perverts or anything of the sort, I was a big girl, but because that left my chest open and subject to attack. Doctors lost their stethoscopes listening for my heartbeat. Friends were sometimes pushed away harshly.

Friends.

I didn't have to worry about being in that position ever again, did I? They were all dead. The only people who accepted what I was. Everyone else either looked down on me with pity or cowered away from me in fear. Not that I ever really gave anyone reason to accept me. I wasn't very open hearted and I tended to get on the edgy side.

But I'm getting a bit off track here, aren't I?

I scanned my surroundings. The shouts of townspeople and the loud laughing and idiotic jokes of drunken men echoed in my ears. I smiled to myself, I was in Port Royal. It wasn't as cozy as Castle Oblivion, or nearly as interesting as The World That Never Was, but I'd get used to it. I always did.

I recalled my lives up till that moment. By that time I'd lived two separate lives, if not three. But the first of the three I shoved away.

"Ello there, love."

I glanced carelessly over my shoulder. "I was expecting a dramatic entrance. You are, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, are you not?"

He laughed heartily and put a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around and leading me. Where to was unsure but I could've easily guessed. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you!" His British accent always seemed funny to me, I'd never known anyone with his kind of charisma, and to think he shared the same world as my precursors. Not that I cared for them at all. "Come, let's have a drink and chat over old times! You are leading a new life, am I correct?" I nodded.

"I just started and it's nice to see that I have your support but…" He paused and looked down to me awkwardly, "I am a minor, I'm not aloud to drink."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh, just a sip, darling! Shan't do you any harm!"

I mulled it over in my head, then shook my head, disdainfully. "I'm afraid you should have caught me an hour ago when I broke the law for a living."

"Well then, where _would _you like to go?" He sighed.

"Hm…" I wasn't sure yet who the new me was. Then it clicked, I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before. This time around, I was going to be _me_. The mixture of my latest two lives created everything that I was, everything I ever wanted to be. I smirked. "Your ship, of course." I fluttered my eyelashes.

He rose an eyebrow, then returned the smile. "If that's what you wish…" He turned me around to face the bay where his flag waved on a dark, sodden mass, "minor." He knelt down and whispered into my ear.

Axel would have liked this me. I do.

**Commentary: Okay… well, I thought I was going to have him say her name… but I guess I didn't. It's not like her name has any special meaning to it so I'll just tell you that her name is Clairice.**


	3. Show Time!

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney.**_

**Commentary: Hey, I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. Thanks, Magota, for the favorite! This story is going to pick up speed soon, I promise! Also, I haven't seen the third Pirates of the Carribean movie so I might get a few things wrong here and there.**

Clairice's POV

We began towards the Black Pearl. The familiar scent of salt and fish made me cringe. The sound of stomping feet to the rythem of an old sailor's song wasn't exactly appealing to me, either. Oh well, if I was going to get what I wanted, I'd have to grit my teeth and bare it. We came aboard the Black Pearl. Toothy grins were shout my way as well as suggestive glances that I chose to ignore.

I quickly checked my apparel and sighed. My clothes from my last life were about as flashy as a wet cardboard box. Black, zip up, sleeveless shirt, black pants with a chain on them, black tennis shoes, and of course my silver necklace with a heart dangling from it. But I never go anywhere without my necklace.

I'd need to get new clothes soon. Something in white or navy blue I would hope.

A dirty hand waving in my face brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to sit?" Jack asked, a chair pulled out in front of me.

I smiled at him, "Yes, yes of course." He took seat across from me.

"What do you want to talk about?" He took a large gulp of rum.

I leaned over the table so only he could hear me. "Have you heard of the Keyblade Master?" I whispered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean the kid with the spiky brown hair? Well, yes, I have." I smirked.

"Good. So have you heard about his heart?" I personally didn't know who the chosen one was nor did I care. I knew things about him even he didn't know. Besides, the only thing about him that appealed to me was his heart. Jack shook his head. "His heart is the complete definition of neutral."

There was a pause. "So? His heart's normal, what's that got to do with anything?"

I rolled my eyes. Jack could be so naive sometimes. "His heart is the _control,_" I told him, "His heart is completely and utterly un altered by light or darkness. It's what everyone compares their hearts to. If your heart is darker than his, it's dark. If your heart is lighter than his, it's light. Of course," Jack sighed, knowing I was about to go into a diatribe, "pure darkness or light is hard to measure. But when someone has it, it radiates from them."

"And your heart is?" Jack asked.

"What?" I said, slightly thrown off guard.

Jack repeated his question, "What type of heart do you have?" He said slowly.

I looked at my shoes for a moment before answering. "I don't know." I said simply. My heart was... different. It always had been. There was only one thing in common with all of my lives. My main objective was always to find out more about my heart. Whatever made me how I was... whatever made me this... this thing... this atrocity... I'd figure it out from my heart.

"I see," He whispered into his cup, "So that makes you an outcast." He laughed.

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

"Mm... don't do anything stupid, girl," He instructed me.

I pretended to care about what he'd said. "Hm..." I tapped my chin, "I've got a license to kill, I've ran with the worst of thw worst, and I've no parents... You're right, when a single, middle aged, alchoholic pirate tells me to not do something stupid I really should listen." I nodded to my words in mock understanding.

He stodd, offended. "I am NOT middle aged!" He screamed. I laughed bitterly. It made him uneasy and the whole ship suddenly quieted.

"I hope you have more on your mind, Captain Jack Sparrow, than the insults of a teenager! Because if I'm not mistaken, something very precious to you is being targeted this very moment by an old friend and a new enemy." I loved my laugh. It was spiteful and malicious, so dripping with laothing it is that everyone in the vacinity hushes up to see what's happened. It always gave me time to publicly embarrass someone, or publicly warn them. Both of which cause mass hysteria.

Jack glared at me and slowly slinked off. I couldn't blame him, he had something to protect for the time being. I pushed in my chair and Jack's before going to the vacant room that once belonged to Barbosa and pretending to sleep. The hum of gossip about my outbreak carried on through the night until the last candle was snuffed out and the still of the darkness swallowed everything.

I arose from the chair and walked silently and swiftly across the deck towards Jack's cabin. I opened the door and took a quick scan of the room. There it was, in his hands but the poor fellow'd fallen asleep. I removed it from his grasp with ease. I didn't care if he awoke. I wasn't afraid of Jack or any other pirate on this ship. I was Clairice and as far as I was concerned, I was unsatisfied and wouldn't be brought down until that was changed.

I snuck back on deck and smiled down at the compass in my hand. It spun around fast until coming to a stop ahead of me into the sea. Behind me I heard a noise, the shuffling of feet. I turned my head slightly and moved my eyes to see a horde of pirates lead by Jack behind me. I turned all the way aroung upon recognition. I grinned.

_Show time._

**Commentary: I like this! Yaaaay! Thanks, Jwan for helping me work up those creative juices!**


	4. Where Is My Destiny Now?

**Kingdom Hearts is property of Disney and Square Enix.**

**Heh, I almost posted chapter five before I posted chapter four. Whoops!**

I smiled, "Good evening, Jack," I murmured, flipping my hair carelessly. He glared, ready to call his men off on me. I was surprised he'd suppressed them for so long. Because I was a teenage girl, I assumed. How foolish.

"Clairice… Give that back, it can come of no use to you," He said slowly and calmly, trying to restrain his anger. So as to not hurt me, or not hurt the compass, I was unsure.

I wrapped my hair around my finger, "You're wrong," I told him bluntly.

"What?" I couldn't believe how easy this was becoming. Then again, that's how life goes, isn't it? It's always easy in the beginning… then comes the challenges.

"You see… this can be of _very_ great importance to me," I took a step backwards. The backs of my calves touched the soggy, wooden edge of the boat. "I'll take good care of it, I promise." I closed my eyes with a smile, as the familiar feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed me. Wind whistled in my ears and whipped at my face. I thought I heard my name, not that I cared. Not that I ever cared. Not anymore. Not ever again. The world suddenly disappeared around me, black liquid pulling me down, further into the deep chasm. When I felt my feet land aground I smiled at the memorable setting. I watched in contentment as the robins flew away in a flurry of mixed emotions. Light filtered in from below the stained glass pillar. I scrutinized the artwork, wondering which path my future had taken this time. I frowned down at the face of my long lost comrade but only for a moment before turning my attention to the lanky figure beside him, staring up at me with unfeeling blue eyes. A disarray of silver hair created a halo around his angel's face. Who… was he?

Jack's POV

"Clairice!" I screamed, running to where she stood but seconds beforehand, arriving just in time to see her youthful form spiral downward into the stormy waters. What the heck…?! I slammed a fist down hard on the rotting mahogany, listening to the paper crunch in my fist beneath white knuckles. I forced myself to uncurl my fingers and look at all I'd had to remember her by. The only thing I could use to find her. _I.O.U. _it said simply. Why that little cheeky…

**So, I actually already wrote chapter five. If I get a review from someone other than my cousin I'll update tomorrow. If not, I'm not sure when I'll update.**


	5. I Killed Mickey!

**Kingdom Hearts is property of Disney and Square Enix.**

**It's update day! I'm updating everything today. Well, almost. Anyway, I've been working on this for the last two days. I've gotten off track and I'm afraid if I don't update now it'll be a long time before I'll get around to it so I've decided to just update everything now.**

**(Take into account that this is a different day, Donald and Goofy went to Hollow Bastion and Mickey went home to Disney Castle. They have just received a letter from Mickey.) Kairi's POV**

Sora finished reading the letter and turned to address Riku and I.

"Mickey's dead," He said bluntly.

I took a few seconds to take this in. "Excuse me?" My voice shook with slight hysteria.

He handed me the letter, "Disney castle was attacked, everyone that was there at the time is dead. Even Maleficent and Pete. I don't know who exactly it was that didn't die because it specifies that some of the women went to go run errands but… a large portion of the population is dead." His solemn tone suggested that Donald had better not put money on Minnie and Daisy being alive either. The letter was signed elegantly, _Leon_.

"So what do we do about it?" Riku asked, "Are they asking us to go help clean it up and rebuild?"

Sora shook his head, "No. I'm afraid… it sounds like they have… something else in store for us."

Riku and I both looked up from the letter. _Something else?_ "Like what?" Riku grumbled through gritted teeth, having been turned against his friends on numerous occasions, cloned, and asked to do many things that bothered him morally to no end, he wasn't exactly too thrilled about another task to perform.

"Bounty hunting." The light breeze jostling the leaves of the palm trees and the waves crashing ashore were the only sounds to be heard on our quaint little island.

"That… is… so… COOL!" I screamed, "Oh my gosh, do I get to wear cool outfits like you two?! I can't believe it, I'm actually a part of the adventure this time!" I grabbed Sora's sleeve, pulling him towards town, "Come on! You have to help me pick out some awesome battle clothes! I'm not really all that experienced with this stuff you know… you… know?" I stopped talking when I saw their disappointed glares. "Guys…?"

Sora sighed, "Kairi…"

I finally understood where this was going, "No! No way, you guys can't do this to me!"

"You can't come with us, it's too dangerous, Kairi," Riku clarified.

"No! I can't stay here! I can't stay on this island any longer! I can't take it here, I just can't take it anymore! Take me with you, please! I promise not to get captured!" I pleaded, latching onto Sora forcefully. "I won't let you go until you agree to let me come with!"

"Suits me just fine," Sora murmured with a smirk, "Ow!" He cried as Riku delivered a blow to his head.

"We don't have time for fun and games! Kairi, just let the boy go and we'll promise to write-"  
"Shut up, Riku, you don't know what you're talking about. You're a double agent, I'm asking the hero," I hissed severely.

"What?" He snarled back.

Sora laughed a little, "You think I'm a hero?" Riku gave Sora a disapproving look.

"Now she's definitely not coming with." I gave Sora the puppy dog eyes, feeling them wet automatically with fake tears. He looked to Riku uncomfortably. "Sora… don't do it, it's a trick. You know this… Sora…" He shook his head but made the mistake of peeking out of one eye. He flinched.

"You can come with…"

"No!" Riku cried.

"Yes! Thank you so much Sora!" I hugged him tighter.

"But!" I looked up to prove I was listening to his conditions, "You have to be with either Riku or I the whole time!"

"What about Na-" _No! He doesn't fully understand Nobodies yet, Kairi. He still has no clue who the boy that came out of him was! Now is not the time to explain this to him!_ Namine warned harshly. _**You mean Roxas? He doesn't know about Roxas yet? How can he not know?**_ I questioned. _He isn't… the most observant boy…_ _**Ah…**_

"What about what?" Riku muttered, walking towards town where I'd been headed briefly beforehand.  
I took a moment to gather my thoughts, "Uh… never mind. Come on! You gotta help me get a new outfit!" I dragged Sora by the hand all the way to town.

**Sora's POV**

I waited on a bench while Kairi changed for the fiftieth time. The store owner came over and gave me a sympathetic look. "How much longer do you expect to rate her outfits, young man?"

I shot him a weak smile, "We're kind of close, and this is really important to her. I'm here until she decides what she wants."

"Ah, I see. You're _that_ kind of boy. I'll be back with some soda and little debbies."

"Much appreciated!" I called after him.

The door came open and by this time I'd become immune to the thought that this could be the last outfit. "How's this one?" She gestured to herself.

In all honesty it wasn't all that bad. It was practical for fighting and the maroon colouring matched her hair well. The only problem I could really point out was that the shirt was the kind you pull over your head and that takes up too much time. It was frilly, and not really representative of her style. I tried to imagine her wielding a keyblade while wearing it. Again, the skirt was fine, it was the shirt that threw off the look. "It's good, but..."

"It's the skirt isn't it?" She cut me off. "I knew it was too short!"

I jumped up to correct her, "No! No, the skirt's fine, it's the shirt!"

She gave me an inquisitive look, "You like the short skirt?"

I shook my head, "If the size bothers you, why not put shorts on under it or leggings?" I suggested. All this girly stuff was beginning to rub off on me.

She glanced back at the mirror, "I guess... are you sure? Do you really like it?"

I paused, "Is this one of those questions where if I say that I really like it I sound like a pervert or is it the kind where I'm saying the right thing and that you'll roll with it?" I guess she didn't understand that that wasn't a joke.

She giggled, walking back into the dressing room. _**Not again!**_ The store owner came and sat next to me handing me a coke and a mini brownie. "How's it going?"

"I think she's decided on a skirt..."

Just then the sound of obnoxious laughter rang from outside. We looked up to see Riku laughing and pointing at me from outside the shop. "Hey! 'Tis an honourable thing he does! Shoo! Away with you and your pride!" The shop owner hollered, waving a fist at him. Riku's expression flashed panic and he bolted off, deeper into town.

"So, how this shirt?" Kairi asked. I gawked... it was so... normal. It was just a maroon spaghetti strap. She turned around and moved her long hair so I could she the back. "It zips up, see? I was gonna put a jacket on over it. What do you think?"

I clapped my hands together, "Sounds good!" She smiled and went back in. I was relieved that she'd stuck with the skirt.

She hung two jackets over the door, "Pink or brown?" She asked. "The pink has lots of pockets but the brown matches your jacket!"

I blushed, she wanted to match me? "Whatever you think is best... But I think the brown goes with your hair better."

She thought over, "Your right! I'll go with that one!" She came out, fully decked out in her new clothes. She turned to the slightly surprised manager, "Can I buy this while it's on me?"

He looked at me and then back to her, "You are the keyblade boy! I remember now! Kairi used to talk about you all the time! That is... before she was mysteriously found missing." He glared pointedly at her. She shrugged innocently. "For you," He waved a hand at the two of us, "free of charge!"

"Thanks, Mister!" I beamed at him.

Kairi grabbed her things and then started to lead me out the door and back into town, "Let's go pack, Sora! We need to leave as soon as possible! Thanks to you and your help we got this done faster than I would have expected!" _**How long was she **__**expecting**__** this to take?!**_

She bought a few things that we'd need to take along such as food and drink but she also bought things like flash drives so we could carry important information with us and temporary hair dye in case we needed to go incognito. These were things I'd never even thought of. Where was she getting these ideas?

At the end of the day she stopped by the ocean, breathing in the salty air. "How are we going to get anywhere without a gummi ship?" Riku scoffed at the sky. "By this time you should know that we can't exactly raft to other worlds like we'd originally planned, Kairi."

She smirked at him over her shoulder, "Thanks a whole freaking ton, Riku, but I didn't plan on making another rinky dink raft." She stretched out a hand toward the sea and suddenly a black swirling mass erupted from her hand. I recognized it as a dark portal.

"How-" I began. She pressed a finger to my lips, "Not now, but soon. Soon, you'll understand. Kay?" Riku was maybe even more confused than I was, but we didn't question it. We watched her walk into the portal and did the same. We came out in Hollow Bastion Restoration Society's headquarters. Everyone was asleep. What time was it, here? I looked out the window to see a rainy day afternoon. I supposed such depressing weather _would_ have a drowsy affect on people.

"Boo!" Leon droned, tonelessly, opening the door. "We've been waiting for you... three? Who's she?"

Riku grinned at Kairi. She folded her hands over her chest, put her nose in the air and turned her head away from Riku with an indignant, "Hmph!" I motioned a hand toward Kairi, "Leon, this is Kairi. You remember, I was looking for her..."

"Oh yeah! Huh, you're a little feistier than he described." He shrugged and walked out into the storm, a sign that we should follow.

"Feistier?!" She repeated under her breath.

We followed him to the secret lab where Tifa and Cloud awaited our arrival. Tifa and Cloud formally introduced themselves to my friends and greeted me with a nod from Cloud and a hearty pat on the back from Tifa. We went into the computer room but the computer was completely shut down.

Leon turned and gave the three of us a stern look, "Noticably, Tron is exactly available at the time."

"Please leave a message after the beep. Beep," Kairi intoned quietly.

Leon scowled at her and she slowly made her way to the safety of my shadow. "Actually, there aren't really many worlds that are contactable at the moment... or reachable... or tangable. We don't think that they're... gone... but they aren't... there. Does that make sense?"

"Like a Nobody," Kairi whispered to me.

I was thrown a bit off guard, "Yeah! Kairi, who told you about Nobodies?"

Her eyes grew wide and frantic, "Mickey!" She said quickly. Riku and I knew a lot about Nobodies but we were battling them. I suppose having been kidnapped by one you may learn one or two things but it seemed odd she'd pick it all up so fast.

Leon bobbed his head in agreement, "Just like a Nobody. We have reason to believe that whoever destroyed Disney Castle did this, but we don't think it was a Nobody. If not, they have to be wandering around here, Twilight Town, or the World That Never Was. Even if they aren't, we don't have any way to check the other worlds and see, anyway. Start your search here and if you don't find them, we'll have to try and figure out the way to bring the other worlds back. Until then, you're on your own. Meeting adjourned." We nodded and made our way out.

We stood outside the door to the lab, huddling for a meeting, "Alright, since we're already here, we might as well search this place for the culprit first. Riku, you take the left side. Kairi and I will take the right."

"Wait," Riku interupted. I was a little annoyed because I'd been sounding so cool and leader-ish. I never get to sound cool and leader-ish! "Whose right? Yours, or mine?"

"Mine," I told him. "If you spot anyone suspicious, greet them and give them a bit of light questioning. If it gets to the point where the two of you are fighting, send up a dark flare." I instructed. He nodded his head curtly and went on his way.

"Come on, Kairi," She pouted her lower lip as she followed. No doubt she was feeling babied.

**Riku's POV**

This was pointless, it was so rainy I wouldn't be able to see or hear anyone anyway. Still, it wasn't like we had anything better to do. Sure, we needed a place to stay but that could wait until nightfall. I strolled the deserted streets of Hollow Bastion. Occasionally a shop would be open but I wouldn't stop. No one looked suspicious. I was about to give it up and call it a day when I saw a black figure in the distance. I quickened my pace. Even though it was thunderstorming and visibility was almost nill, the person looked back at me over their shoulder and started running. Just great, that's really what I needed right now, to go chasing after some hooded figure in black. Wait... hooded figure in black?! Organzation XIII! But who could have survived? I racked my brain but could find no answer. Instead I decided I'd ask the person. When I'd caught up with them, I grabbed them by their shoulders. "Stop, and no one gets hurt!" Was that a scoff I heard? My eyes narrowed, "I just want to speak with you, if you'll follow me to a drier place, I only wish to investigate a recent murder. I know it is highly improbable that you are a witness or accomplice, but I do need to check and see. Please come with." I waited for their answer.  
Without removing their hood they sarcastically replied, "Whatever you say, _officer_." It was a girl, how wonderful. It's not that I have a thing against girls, I just don't get them and when you're me, not getting something can lead to lots of misunderstandings and bad things... like death.

I lead her to the bailey, hoping she would cooperate. I turned around, "Alright we can do this the easy way or the hard way-" I cut off when I came face to face with what looked like a keyblade. Her hood was down now. Her green, black, and pink streaked hair flowed over her shoulders and her emerald eyes were cold and peircing as the storm outside. "The hard way then..." I grumbled.

"I like a challenge." If there had ever been a doubt in my mind that the mysterious figure that looked like she was from Organization XIII was the culprit, it was gone now.

I held out my hand and my keyblade appeared in it. She was unfazed by the now equal playing field. I took a swing at her but she ducked and avoided it. She thrust the blade upward at my neck. I weaved sideways just in time and it gave me an uneven hair cut. I wrapped my arm around hers, so that both of our keyblades were temporarily rendered useless. I pinned her down on the ground, holding her weilding arm behind her back. She struggled and thrashed, surprisingly strong for such a short girl. "Why did you kill Mickey?" I spat. Her thrashing ceased momentarily

"I didn't... know he was dead..."

Maybe the two cries weren't related? "Then what about the worlds? Where are they?"

At this she shook with laughter. A sharp pain in my side drove confusion from my mind and blind anger fueled me. I jumped off of her, readjusting my keyblade so I was in position to stab her. When I thrust my arm forward, I hissed in pain as the keyblade ricocheted off of something. I looked up to find she'd somehow aquired a second keyblade! "How did you...?" Before I finished my sentence she answered me.

"Your chain." I glanced at where the chain on my pants had been before. I scructinized the new keyblade, finding that it _was_ my chain! "Child's play. You really aren't cut out for this job, things like this are better settled with the keyblade master!" I paid close attention to the fact that she said "the" instead of "a".

Now enraged I dived at her, swinging my keyblade this way and that, only for her to dodge and smack the keyblade away anytime I came close. "You can't dodge me forever!" I hollered.

"I don't need forever, only until you're weak enough to kill!" She sneered. I rose my hand in the air, building up dark energy, then blasted it at her. When I could see her again, she was the picture of astonishment but I could find no trace of pain in her. Then her expression turned to that of fury. "You idiot! Who do you think you are, trying to harness the power of darkness?! You could never FATHOM the extent of darkness's power!" She pulled her keyblade back to either stab me or strike me, either way, she was stopped by Sora's voice.

"Riku!" He called. The girl looked back at him over her shoulder, I took this moment of vulnerability to my advantage and went to strike her with my keyblade but she'd been more conscious of her situation than I was aware and did, appearantly, the only defensive tatic she could think of at the moment.

**???'s POV**

It was Sora! The Keyblade Master! I stared at him, stunned that he and I were actually meeting, face to face, albiet not the most formal of introductions. Just then, out of the corner of my eye I saw the silver haired boy pull his keyblade back to finish me. In a fleeting moment of panic I pulled my leg back on and kicked. "_**AGGH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**_" While my kicks weren't ever the softest, no one had ever reacted to one in that fashion before. I drew but one conclusion. I kicked him in a place where I, being an innocent girl, should never think about.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just kicked and it- Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" I prattled, embarrassed.

"Excuse me?! You were just about to KILL ME!" He screamed, and while he did have a point, I didn't have time to explain my sudden mood swing. I turned and bolted off in the other direction. Oh, my master was gonna kill me! He was already so tense from the accusations put on him for the Disney Castle massacre, WHICH HE DID NOT DO, he really didn't need any more stress on his shoulders. And though I'd known of the massacre, I hadn't known for sure that Mickey was dead, now that he was, it was just another part of me wasted away.

**Kairi's POV**

Sora ran to help Riku up as the girl ran. It seemed odd to me that she struck me as familiar. My memories had faded once before, perhaps she was a missing part of me? I chased her calling after her, "Hey! Wait! I promise, I wont hurt you!" She reached the edge of the bailey, preparing to jump. "Stop!" I gasped, realizing the voice screaming after her was not my own, but Namine's. Though stunned, I did not slow my pace. The girl stopped and whirled around, looking expectantly at me. Had Namine's voice triggered something? "I'm Kairi!" I told her, watching her expression fall. "I don't know who you are or why you were fighting Riku but I assure you we mean you no harm!" I rambled, taking her hands, "I just met you but... would it sound weird to say I feel like I've seen you before?" Even as I spoke, images of her, crying, laughing, screaming, reading, sleeping, filled the space between she and I.

She stood, shocked, as if in a stupor before finally nodding her head. Then she shook it, "I mean no! No! It... wouldn't sound weird."

I smiled, "Come. I wont let Riku hurt you." She seemed to freeze up even more at his name, "You know... we're travelling with the Keyblade Master. We wont let anything happen to you. Please, just come with us." She nodded dully and followed me back to the borough where everyone was still asleep.

**You've probably already guessed who the girl is but whatever. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Verxtan and Worxahd

**Kingdom Hearts is property of Disney and Square Enix.**

**In this chapter you will find out who the girl is, yay!**

**Kairi's POV**

She sat in the corner, playing with her silver necklace. "You have to let her come with us," I whispered to the boys.

"She assaulted me. No," Riku snapped.

I put my hands on my hips, "My, are you touchy with the ladies, today!" I hissed. He frowned but didn't reply.

Sora sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Kairi, I know that you're new to this but-"

"Sora! No, you have to understand! I know her! I don't know where I met her, but I know her and I know her well! What if she's a part of my memory that's been wiped?!"

He laughed, "I'd know her, too if she were a part of your memory…"

"Your mind was wiped, too."

"Mine wasn't, and I don't recall ever seeing that brat!" Riku retorted.

I turned around, "Hey, what's your name?"

She didn't even look up from her necklace, "Clairice, what's it to ya?"

Just then Leon walked in. He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Clairice. "Long time no, see, kiddo."

"Don't call me that… _Squall_," She grumbled.

"You two know each other?" Sora interrogated.

Leon nodded, "Yeah, but the whole ordeal's strictly confidential. Until Mickey sends me some documents that says it isn't, Clairice is the only one able to tell the tale without the risk of being thrown in jail," He sneered, knowing fully well how unlikely it was that any documents survived the attack on Disney Castle. "She's very secretive. I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for a back story."

"'Cept the silver haired one," Clairice added, "He can hold his breath as long as he wants."

Riku shot me a look of incredible disdain, "She is _not_ coming with us."

Leon laughed for what seemed like the first time ever, "Oh? You're on her bad side? I can't say that's exactly where a guy like you'd want to be." And then he walked away.

Clairice smirked unrepentantly at her necklace, "It doesn't really matter to me what you do."

Sora walked over and sat down next to Clairice, "Clairice, why do you hate Riku? I wouldn't usually care but clearly it bothers him."

"It _doesn't _bother me! I just don't like her!"

Clairice shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. It's not everyday some idiot decides to harness the power of darkness like he's some sorta natural."

"I'll have you know I _am _a natural!" Riku shot back, "The darkness _chose_ me!"

"Well, then the darkness was pretty durn desperate, now wasn't it?" She mumbled.

"Give me one good reason why she would be a good edition to the team!"

I could think of one easily, "She's strong. I mean, she beat the heck outa you, didn't she?" Clairice giggled softly.

Sora slumped his shoulders, "Come on, Riku. Aren't you being a little defensive? So she doesn't like you using darkness, you have to admit, she does sort of have a back up to not thinking you're strong enough for it." Riku folded his arms over his chest. "Clairice, Riku hasn't been having a very good day. I'm sure if you caught him on a happier day you two wouldn't have so much conflict."

She shrugged, "Whatever. If he doesn't want me to come along, I just won't come along. I can see when I'm not wanted," She stood and went to the door.

"Wait!" Riku called just as her hand touched the door knob. She put a hand on her hip and looked back over her shoulder at him, shooting him a dirty look.

"What is it now? Am I coming with you guys or not? Cuz if I'm not, I have better things to do than hang around a house full of obnoxious boys!"

He flinched, not wanting to give into her, "You can come along."

"I don't remember asking your permission. Seriously, I'll just leave-"

"You're coming, and that's final!"

"FINE!" Then she covered her mouth, for fear of having woken up the other occupants of the house but everyone was still sound asleep.

Now Leon, Tifa, and Cloud all came into the room. They were murmuring to each other, arguing it seemed. Tifa was making gestures toward Clairice and I while Cloud would jab a finger at Riku every time he made a remark. Leon just kept shrugging and carelessly waving a hand at Sora. Finally the argument stopped and a disgruntled Cloud rolled his eyes making his way past Clairice and out the door. "Nice seeing you, too, Cloud."

"Shut up," He grunted and kept going.

Tifa just rolled her eyes, "He's only mad because we won." I figured we meant she and Leon.

"Here," Leon handed us all pens.

"Pens?" Riku asked.

Clairice looked ready to blurt out something sarcastic but stopped herself. "Yes, pens. No, you idiot, they're communication devices. Sorry, but if you're carrying that million dollar project with you, you're gonna have to send us feed back," Leon informed.

"Million dollar project?" I asked, "You mean Clairice?"

He glared at me, sending an uncomfortable chill up my spine, "I mean, it's none of your business, keep yer friggin' mouth shut about it."

"Ah, of course."

"It's been nice seeing you again, Clairice," Tifa waved.

Clairice nodded in her direction, "Yeah, more fun than a barrel of Powerwilds." It seemed odd that Clairice would respond with such discontent to a person that had greeted her with kindness, maybe the first today. But there was a playful grin on each of their faces so I dismissed the issue. The minute we left the borough Clairice dropped her pen on the ground and crushed with her foot as though it were a cigarette butt. "Useless fool. I can't stand that guy."

We didn't ask what she meant, I'd talk to her about it later. "Well, today was a waste," Riku began but, seeing my expression, made the subject lighter, "for finding the culprit, I mean."

Sora sighed, putting his hands behind his head, "Well, you know what they say, 'Destiny Islands weren't built in a day.'" It had stopped raining by this time and Sora smiled up at a patch of sunlight through the dark clouds. Clairice put her hands in her pockets and stared fondly down at the puddles in the streets.

"So... I guess we're getting a place to stay?" I suggested.

Riku bobbed his head, "That's the plan... I wish we had a permanent place to stay."

Clairice tapped her chin, "I used to go to this sweet little place but... it's probably gone now... And it's pretty far away. You guys wouldn't like it anyway."

"It's not like we really have anywhere else to go," Sora said cheerfully. We quickly found a place where we could transport ourselves back onto the gummi ship.

"That's a stupid name," I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me, "Gummi ship. It's a stupid name." Well, it was!

"Well, what else would you call it? It looks like a two-year old's block construction," Clairice commented.

"We can give it a paint job or something..." I twiddled my thumbs.

Sora chuckled to himself, getting into the diver seat, "I can't believe a girl is telling me to pimp out the gummi ship." Clairice gave him instructions on where to go as we drove. When we landed, I wasn't the only shocked by our surroundings. "Are you sure this is it?" Sora laughed nervously.

Clairice blushed, "I know, it's weird. If you want we can leave-"

"No, no. This is good! Uh, just a little stunned," He consoled as we stepped out of the ship into the dimly lit streets of The World That Never Was.

She looked around and then finally found it, "Aha! It's over here you guys!" She ran to one of the tall buildings with a long neon sign that read, "Verxtan." We walked casually into the building but nearly fell over with shock when we came inside.

"It's a TAVERN?!" I cried.

Clairice gave me a confused look, "Duh. Didn't you read the sign?"

"Uh yeah," Sora snapped, "it _said_ 'verxtan'!"

"Oh!" Clairice slammed a fist on her open palm with realization, "You guys didn't know! Once you stay in The World That Never Was for a while you start to automatically read the signs correctly. You see, if you take the 'x' out of 'verxtan' and rearrange the letters they spell 'tavern'."

There was a pause, "Oh... that makes... sense..." Riku said without conviction.

"But sometimes there are words where the 'x' is supposed to be in there and that can screw you up pretty bad. It takes practice," She stated simply leaving us at the entrance, trembling with fear of the other customers in the tavern. Well, not really trembling, and Riku was scowling at his surroundings but you get the idea. "Hey, Worxahd, how's the business? The wife still doin' well? What about the kids?"

He grimaced at her cheery face, "You know very well I've got no children or a wife. Business sucks, that's why I'm in The World That Never Was. What do you want, now, Clairice? Are you on another errand for that little boyfriend of yours, A-" She quickly covered his mouth, glaring daggers.

"He's. Dead," She growled through gritted teeth, then let him go, "I want two rooms, do you think you could pretend to be competent for that long?"

Worxahd stared at her for a moment before turning to the computer beside him and punching buttons on the keyboard. "How long will you be staying?"

"How soon do you want me gone?"

Worxahd didn't respond but typed a little more, "Five thousand munny, please." She handed over the money without a second thought as to how expensive the rooms were and led us up the stairs in the back of the building. She dangled keys in front of her.

"I've got a key to every room in this place. If you get bored of one room we can always switch to another. For tonight, though, we're taking the two highest up rooms. The other customers can be a little brutal so it's best to be on a floor closed off from the rest of them.

**In case you're wondering, Worxahd is Howard. It was the first thing I thought of. I was bored, right, Cixalea? Hee hee! I mean... that's Jwan, her name's Jwan. Please review!**


End file.
